1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector which is attached to a printed-circuit board or the like and is used to electrically connect a plurality of printed-circuit boards to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as such a connector, there has been known a connector provided with a first housing which is provided at one connection object side; a second housing which is provided at the other connection object side and is formed so as to be matable with the first housing; a plurality of first terminals which are held by the first housing; a first shield member which is provided in the first housing and is formed so as to extend in the direction of arrangement of the first terminals; a plurality of second terminals which are held by the second housing and each of which is formed so as to be in contact with each of the first terminals when the second housing is mated with the first housing; and a second shield member which is provided in the second housing and which is formed so as to extend in the direction of arrangement of the second terminals (for example, see Patent Document 1).
This connector provides each of the first and second housings with a shield member to take an electromagnetic interference (EMI) measure for each of the housings.
However, the connector has a problem in that when the second housing is mated with the first housing, the second shield member is formed so as to be engaged in a predetermined position of the first shield member and thus the second housing cannot be moved in a state where the second housing is mated with the first housing and if a positional offset occurs between one connection object and the other connection object, it is difficult to absorb the positional offset.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-298983